Exemplary embodiments generally relate to telephonic communications, to digital communications, and to multiplex communications and, more particularly, to transmission of digital signals over telephone lines, to modulator-demodulators, and to pathfinding and routing.
Network interfaces can be improved. A network interface device serves as a demarcation point between a cable or telephone local loop and a customer's network. Because nearly every home, building, and business has a network interface device, improvements are continually desired.